fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Kiyoshi
Axel Kiyoshi(アクセル清潔 Akuseru Kiyoshi) is a prominent Independent Mage who has no official records on his profile. Due to this reputation, he has been hired by countless of mafia associations to take on extremely difficult jobs on his own. Throughout his adventures, he has attained a number of monikers, but he prefers to be called The Right-Hand Man of the Daredevil '''(命知らずのない腹心のん Nochishirazu Fukushin). He is the only son of '''Maha Kiyoshi, an accomplished and renowned Independent Mage who went missing for 20 consecutive years after Axel's birth. Appearance Axel is a fairly tall and muscular man who dons a luxurious attire consisting of an elite noble knight's royal uniform, a pair of medieval archduke black handgloves, a pair of white long pants, and a pair of pitch black royal boots. Behind the royal uniform is one of his most distinguishing features: a demonic skull-shaped emblem. He has a rather naturally refined messy blond hair and royal gold eye pupils, emphasizing his degree of self-confidence. Personality As stated by Maha, Axel is a calm, collected and seemingly carefree man. He is considered a sociopathic young man with a twisted personality, as he has mentioned himself that he would "die" to get a decent match from his opponents. Nevertheless, he does enjoy mocking his opponents when they suffer an injury from battle or are dumbfounded in being tricked into his illusional world. He is also notably sadistic, as he resorts to "mess up" his opponents if they don't give him a satisfiying match. He is also very deceitful, but he refers to this as "covering up the truth", not intentionally lying. Despite his sociopathic and twisted tendencies, he still admires his father from the bottom of his heart, but wishes to keep it a secret. He also does have a heavy code of honor, disliking to cheat in a battle and honoring his opponents' bets if they manage to defeat him. This is further displayed when he reveals to his dumbfounded opponents that they are in his illusionary world. Even Makarov Dreyar had shown great surprise at how Axel has the exact same personality with his dad. History Axel was born as the only son of Maha Kiyoshi and Daisy Violet in an unknown junkyard city. In there, the inhabitants were unknown from the society and had no official records, with the junkyard city being known to only a small few. Growing up in a rejected environment since his childhood, Axel fought to live and lived by his own principle of power, as he refrains from doing anything that softens his heart's burning spirit. Upon his birth, his father, Maha Kiyoshi, went missing caused by a unknown purpose, unseen for approximately 20 years. When he grew mature, he strived to prove his maturity to his mother, stating that he wanted to go to the outside world. Despite being refused every time he asked, Axel ignored his mother's advice, and then departed the junkyard city without leaving a word or trace of his existence. Synopsis Equipment Gokai(誤解, Misinterpreted): The Gokai is a claymore-shaped sword specifically designed by Axel himself. He has stated that the unknown ore that composed this sword is one of the most solid and firm materials on Earth Land, and has mentioned that this sword could cut through virtually anything. The main function of this weapon is to set up his Illusion Magic 'by using this sword to make contact with the opponent, putting them into a long-lasting hypnosis. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Immense Strength: *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Keen Intellect:' *'Master Unarmed Combatant:' *'Master Swordsmanship:' Magical Abilities Illusion Magic(幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō): Axel is able to proficiently use an advanced version of the aforementioned Magic, dubbing it as Illuminati's World of the Misinterpreted(誤解のイルミナティの世界 Gokai no iruminati no sekai). *'Spells:' **'Illuminati's World of the Misinterpreted'(誤解のイルミナティの世界 Gokai no iruminati no sekai): By making contact with the opponent using the Gokai, Axel is able to put them into a long-lasting hypnosis that misinterprets their five senses through his manipulation. Axel is frequently seen using this spell due to it's versatility, granting him the ability to make creative defeats out of his opponents. The only way to undo the spell is to wrap the Gokai 'with a piece of clothing in a time limit of five minutes. 'Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Axel is able to effectively use the standard version of the aforementioned Magic 'in a way he deems fit. In a fair fight, he resorts to use his swordsmanship to overwhelm his opponent with a torrent of furious attacks. *'Spells: **'Peacemaker'(ピースメーカー Pīsumēkā): Axel unleashes a barrage of furious slashes towards the opponent, creating gusts of razor sharp angelic wings that are locked on the opponent. The gusts of angelic wings will only stop if their attacks are intercepted more than five consecutive times by the opponent. Explosion Magic(爆魔法 Baku no Mahō): Axel possesses an excessive zeal for works of dazzling explosions, inspiring him to take up the standard concept of the aforementioned Magic 'with ease. *'Spells: **'Explosion Parade'(爆発パレード Bakuhatsu Parēdo): Axel views and identifies the exact location of his opponent, as he snaps his fingers, which in turn creates a flurry of enormous explosions heading towards the opponent. This spell's power can be augmentated by detonating the Eternano 'on the opponent's direction. 'Light Magic '(光の魔法 ''Hikari no Mahō): As a child, Axel was trained by his father to harness the full potential of a calculation-based variation of the aforementioned '''Magic. *'Spells:' **'Wind-Up Punch'(パンチを巻き Panchi o maki): By winding his right arm for a number of times, Axel is able to absorb and compress the surrouding Eternano into his right arm and further augment his punching power and mass with Light Magic. Axel then punches his opponent with immense speed, precision and force, due to the concept 'force = mass x acceleration'. He actually made a Taboo that he can only use this on his right arm, and he can only wind his right arm for a maximum limit of twenty-five times. Take Over(接収 (テイク・オーバー), Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Trivia *According to the author, Axel's stats are: *Coincidentally, Axel shares many similarities with his father: **Both of them share the same birth dates. **Both of them share the same colours in their hair and eye pupils. **Both of them share similar sociopathic personalities. *The author has decided not to write his final Magic Section because it might contain spoilers. Category:Forever And Always Category:Iffy, F and A, Shepherd, and Justin